Pertarungan di Lembah Berhujan
by FloweRara
Summary: Ino berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengincarnya dan piaraannya, namun ia justru terjebak di lembah berhujan. Sial, musuh baru telah datang dan pertarungan kembali dimulai. / InoKyuubiDeidara #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4


**...**

 **PERTARUNGAN DI LEMBAH BERHUJAN**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:  
** Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengincar dirinya dan piaraannya, kini Ino justru terjebak di lembah berhujan. Sialnya, musuh baru telah datang dan pertarungan kembali dimulai.

 **warning:  
rush**. kaga jelas. kurang deskrip. rada _semi-canon_ (?). OOC. di- _post_ cuma untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **genre:  
** adventure(?) & fantasy(?)

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#4 [Ino Yamanaka, Kyuubi/Kurama] Deidara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit di atas lembah raksasa itu terlihat pekat.

Angin bertiup sangat kencang dan hujan turun begitu deras seakan tak ada habis-habisnya. Kilat menyambar-nyambar di udara, diselingi petir yang menggelegar. Badai tengah menerjang semakin dahsyat.

Sepasang _aqua_ mengintip takut-takut pemandangan gelap tersebut dari balik tudungnya. Tubuh pemiliknya menggigil kedinginan meski sudah berbalut jubah tebal berwarna keunguan. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat bersuara.

"Kurama," panggilnya setengah berbisik. "Akan ke manakah kita setelah ini?"

Terdengar decakan gusar.

"Mana kutahu, Bocah," ujar lawan bicaranya tak peduli.

BLETAK

Atmosfir mencengkam tadi mendadak berubah drastis.

"Aku bukan bocah, _baka_ -Kurama! Aku ini Yamanaka Ino, gadis petarung tercantik sejagad raya dunia _shinobi_!"

Rubah kecil seukuran anak kucing yang dipanggil Kurama itu hanya bisa menggeram pelan usai dihadiahi jitakan dan omelan oleh majikannya. Ia mengibaskan ekor sembilannya sambil menggerung, "Bocah penakut berisik."

"Apa katamu?!" Ino spontan mengangkat leher rubah berbulu oranye itu tinggi-tinggi dan memelototinya garang. "Kau mengataiku penakut?!"

Kurama menggeram lagi, namun tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku tidak takut badai! Aku hanya tidak suka kalau tatanan rambutku jadi lepek terkena air hujan!" ujar Ino berapi-api.

Hn, tentu saja kalimat barusan ini hanyalah candaan.

Sebenarnya Ino sangat sadar jika mereka sedang terjebak di lembah berhujan. Badai, angin, maupun topan mustahil berhenti di tempat itu. Sudah syukur mereka bisa berteduh di dalam rongga sebatang pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana. Lagi pula, mereka sedang dalam pelarian. Mana sempat mengurusi penampilan?

Namun Ino sengaja mengatakan itu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sudah 32 jam semenjak ia terpisah dari teman-temannya dan terjebak di lembah angker itu. Ino tahu, ia harus segera keluar dari sana atau para pengejar akan segera menemukannya.

Sayangnya, mengeksekusi ide ini tidaklah semudah kedengarannya. Ino sudah berputar-putar mengelilingi lembah raksasa itu namun tak juga menemukan jalan keluar. Sial! Dia hanya berbekal satu gulungan data yang berisikan sedikit sekali informasi mengenai peta tempat itu dan beberapa musuh-musuhnya. Oh, andai saja ada petunjuk lain untuk keluar dari sini.

Akan tetapi, Ino masih sedikit berlega hati. Ia tidak benar-benar sendirian karena rubah oranye peliharaannya ada bersamanya. Walaupun Kurama bersikap begitu menyebalkan dan selalu terkesan tak peduli, tapi hanya itulah teman Ino satu-satunya saat ini.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menetralkan diri.

"Sudahlah," ia mengibaskan tangannya, "jangan membuatku emosi lagi, Rubah Kecil. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu dari tangan monster-monster Akatsuki yang akan memanfaatkanmu."

"Tch. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Nenek Sihir."

Ino menyeringai. "Benarkah begitu, _baka-tsun_ -Kurama~?"

 _Well_ , peliharaannya ini memang menjadi incaran di seluruh pelosok dunia _shinobi_. Sebenarnya Ino bukanlah pemilik asli _kyuubi_. Justru saat ini ia berada dalam misi untuk mengembalikan binatang unik itu ke pemilik aslinya.

"Kheh, jangan besar kepala, Bocah."

"Hooo. Tadi kau memanggilku nenek, lalu sekarang memanggilku bocah. Kau memang betul-betul _tsun_ , Kurama." Ino meledek.

"Bocah sialan. Aku tidak—"

" _Khu khu khu_. Ternyata kalian melarikan diri kemari."

Suara asing itu sontak membuat kedua makhluk beda jenis menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh waspada.

Sosok asing berambut kuning telah muncul dari bawah tanah dengan seringai senang. Kunciran pirangnya tampak bergoyang-goyang meski di bawah guyuran hujan.

Ino terhenyak kaget.

Hanya dalam sekali lihat, ia sudah tahu siapa sosok itu tanpa harus membuka gulungan data miliknya. Segera saja gadis pirang itu menggeram.

 _Sialan!_

 _Kenapa harus bertemu dengan orang itu di sini?_

Padahal Ino sengaja melarikan diri dan memilih rute melewati lembah berhujan demi menghindari musuhnya yang satu itu. Menurut prediksi Ino, jika sepahit-pahitnya ia harus bertempur, maka ia berharap lawannya adalah si monster ikan hiu.

Bukankah hujan itu identik dengan air, dan air identik dengan ikan? Lalu kenapa musuh yang muncul malah orang ini?

"Tangkapan yang bagus, _un_ ," sosok itu masih terkekeh memuji dirinya sendiri. "Tidak sia-sia rupanya aku meledakkan pintu keluar lembah."

Ino menggeram sekali lagi.

Apa boleh buat, lawan yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Kisame si ikan hiu, melainkan Deidara si teroris bom. Kalau begitu, Ino tidak akan mundur!

" _Kheh_ , tidak sia-sia juga aku sengaja memancingmu ke sini, Banci Sialan." Gadis itu membuka tudung dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan berani.

Deidara tampak terkejut saat melihat wajah Ino. "Kau—?!"

"Hn, akulah lawanmu, Deidara!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino menarik serat kayu di sebelah kanannya dengan kilat. Puluhan batang kayu runtuh dengan deras menghujani tempat Deidara berpijak.

"Enyahlah!" maki Ino.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak berharap banyak untuk jebakannya barusan. Ia tahu, lawannnya itu kelewat lincah. Namun setidaknya, Ino berharap bisa mendapat jeda sebentar untuk bernapas. Gadis itu segera menoleh tajam pada peliharaannya yang masih tenang-tenang saja di tempat.

"Kurama! Kau tahu, kan? Kalau kau betul-betul ingin kembali ke tangan majikan aslimu, kau harus membantuku!"

Kurama memalingkan wajahnya. "Tch!"

Decihan pendek itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban bagi Ino. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung menarik Kurama ke dalam jubahnya dan meloncat keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Hujan deras segera menyambut keduanya. Ino merasa rambutnya langsung lepek kena terpaan air dalam hitungan detik.

 _Ugh, sial_.

Tapi di mana musuhnya?

"Cih, cuma jebakan anak kecil, _un_."

Suara itu terdengar jelas dari arah belakang. Ino segera berbalik dengan sigap. Tampak olehnya sosok pirang berkuncir yang tengah duduk santai di atas burung tanah liat miliknya.

"Benar-benar memalukan," lanjut sosok yang masih terus mengoceh tersebut. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana. Medan pertarungan bukanlah tempat yang layak untuk gadis kecil sepertimu, _un_!"

Grrr!

Sialan sekali kata-kata orang yang meremehkannya ini! Ino benar-benar emosi mendengarnya. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri dan balas mengejek.

"Kau menyuruhku pulang karena takut bertarung merebut _kyuubi_ dariku, kan?" Raut wajah Ino berubah mengeras. "Tapi ini bukan waktunya basa-basi, Banci Banyak Mulut!"

Deidara bagai tersambar petir mendengar kalimat penuh ejekan ini. Ia kebetulan memang sering disangka perempuan dan memiliki mulut lebih dari satu.

"Perempuan tidak tahu diri, _un_!" maki Deidara marah.

Ino menyeringai lagi. Ia melepas jubahnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. "Langsung saja kita mulai, Kurama!" serunya sambil membentuk segel.

" _Shintenshin no jutsu!"_

Dalam sedetik, Ino telah menukar jiwanya merasuki Kurama sementara tubuh aslinya terbenam ke dalam tanah. Kemudian Ino segera membentuk segel keduanya.

"Mode Kyuubi Ekor Satu!"

Sekejap wujud rubah oranye itu berubah menjadi seukuran manusia dewasa dengan kilatan cahaya kuning terang yang menyelubunginya. Mata birunya menyorot garang dengan kuku tajam yang menggaruk-garuk tanah. Ekor satunya mengibas tak sabar untuk segera melontarkan serangan. Ino dalam mode _kyuubi_ ekor satunya telah siap untuk bertarung.

Deidara pun rupanya tak mau kalah, ia meloncat bersama burungnya mengambil jarak, lalu segera mengeluarkan senjata andalannya berupa bahan peledak. " _Kibaku nendo!"_

Tanah liat di dalam tas Deidara yang menjadi bahan utama peledaknya telah memanas dan siap ditransformasikan menjadi bom-bom serangan. Tak lupa pula Deidara mengaktifkan mulut peledak yang berada di tangannya.

Kini, kedua sosok yang saling berhadapan itu telah sama-sama siap bertempur.

"Maju, Kurama!" komando Ino tak sabar. Ia mengangkat kaki depan Kurama dan mulai melempar senjata untuk berduel. " _Rasenshuriken_!"

Kilat-kilat cahaya kekuningan susul menyusul menyerbu ke arah musuh yang masih melayang santai di atas burung tanah liatnya.

"Wah, wah, tidak sabaran sekali, _un_ ," komentar Deidara. "Tapi aku suka wanita agresif."

Tangan Deidara yang sedari tadi merogoh saku tas, kini terangkat. Seringai muncul di bibirnya saat ia melepaskan serangan balasan. "Ini hadiah pertamamu."

"Bom C1!"

Bola-bola kecil berwarna putih telah terlepas dari tangan Deidara dan langsung memburu ganas ke arah Ino dan Kurama. Sama sekali tak terhalang oleh hujan seolah mereka mempunyai mata dan mampu mengejar ke mana pun buruannya menghindar.

Deidara membentuk segel lagi.

" _Katsu_!"

BLARR

Bola-bola kecil tadi meledak serupa granat.

"Khukhukhu. Sudah kuduga, C1 memang hadiah yang paling tepat untuk kalian, _un_!" kekeh Deidara girang saat menyaksikan lawannya mulai kewalahan di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Tanah adalah keunggulannya!" Ino memaki saat salah satu bola granat itu nyaris mengenai ekornya.

Belum selesai ia bicara, satu lagi bom granat telah meledak beberapa senti dari telinganya. Beruntung, hujan deras telah meredakan nyala api akibat ledakan tersebut dan membuatnya selamat. Namun Ino sudah terlanjur murka dan terbakar amarah.

"Gah! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!"

Ino segera mengambil keputusan meski sebenarnya ia sadar, masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk berpindah _jutsu_. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuang waktu. Segera saja Ino membentuk segel ketiga.

"Kurama!"

"Hn, Bocah."

"Sekarang! Mode Kyuubi Ekor Empat!"

.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar tidak sabaran, _un_!" rutuk Deidara dari atas burungnya. Ia masih mengamati pergerakan Ino dan Kurama yang telah kembali garang di bawah sana. Kali ini tidak hanya kilatan-kilatan cahaya mematikan saja yang terlontar ke arahnya, namun telah membesar menjadi seukuran _kunai_ raksasa.

"Huh, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan meladenimu bermain-main, Nona," kekehnya lagi sambil mengangkat tangan. "Ini hadiah berikutnya. Bom C2!"

Ranjau baru yang lebih besar telah siap meluncur memburu lawan.

" _Katsu_!"

BLARRR

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bocah. Kau tidak merasa sakit karena kau tidak bertempur memakai tubuhmu, tapi aku yang merasa sakit!"

"Hehehe, maaf ya, _Kyuubi_. Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja sebelum kita berdua benar-benar binasa."

Segel keempat dibuka.

"Mode Kyuubi Ekor Delapan!"

Masih ditambah satu segel khusus lagi.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Dan satu lagi.

" _Bijuudama_!"

.

.

.

.

"Hm, masih bisa naik tingkat rupanya."

Kali ini Deidara terpaksa menggerakkan burung tanah liatnya ke sana kemari demi menghindari serangan bola-bola api raksasa dari Ino dan Kurama.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menaikkan sedikit kekuatanku, _un_."

Mulut-mulut peledak di tangan Deidara menyeringai lapar sementara pemiliknya mulai menyiapkan amunisi terbarunya. "Huh, mereka harus mengerti bahwa seni adalah ledakan!"

Tangan Deidara terangkat.

"Hadiah berikutnya, _un_! Bom C3!"

Bom-bom liar berwujud burung raksasa kini berhamburan menyerbu sasaran. Menyambut serangan para _bijudama_ yang dilontarkan _kyuubi_.

"Mari kita lihat, sejauh mana anak-anak ini bisa bertahan! HUAHAHAHA!" Deidara tertawa membahana.

" _KATSU_!"

BLARRR BLARRR

.

.

.

.

"Dasar banci sarap!" maki Ino. "Mata menyebalkan di balik poninya itu benar-benar membuatku repot!"

Mata khusus Deidara itulah yang membuat para bom buatannya bisa mengejar musuhnya ke mana pun. Meski Ino sengaja sudah membuat seribu klon dari dirinya, namun tetap saja si banci sialan itu mampu memburunya.

"Ugh! Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya!"

"Itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Bocah Bodoh."

"Tsah! Aku tahu, kekuatan tertingginya terletak pada bom C4. Tapi sampai saat ini, dia belum mengeluarkannya. Itu artinya, kita masih punya kesempatan, Kurama."

"Pakai saja mode pamungkas, Bocah."

"Tentu saja aku sudah berpikir begi―hei! Berhenti memanggilku bocah, _baka_ -Kurama!"

"Cepatlah, Nenek Sihir!"

"Tak perlu kausuruh!"

Segel kelima kini terbuka.

"Mode Kyuubi Ekor Sembilan!"

Wujud rubah ekor sembilan telah muncul.

" _Renzoku bijuudama_!"

.

.

.

.

"Fufufu. Terlalu bersemangat itu tidak baik, anak-anak. Bagaimana kalau bola-bola senjata kalian ini kuajak bermain-main sebentar, _un_?"

Deidara berseringai miring.

" _Katsu_!"

.

.

.

.

"APA? TIDAK MEMPAN?"

Ino terbelalak menyaksikan serangan beruntun _bijudama_ -nya menguap dengan entengnya ditelan benda-benda bulat milik Deidara.

"Sial! Padahal dia tidak memakai C4!" geram Ino tak habis pikir.

"Hoi, Bocah. Jangan diam saja!"

"Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana mengatasinya, Kurama!"

" _Renzoku bijudama_ -ku sudah hampir habis. Gantilah strategi lain!"

"Ck!" Ino berdecak mendengar titah Kurama barusan. Sebagai majikan, ia lumayan kesal juga diperintah-perintah begini oleh piaraannya. Mungkin salahnya juga memilih _kyuubi_ sebagai peliharaan yang dibawanya. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia memilih _Manda,_ atau _Aoda,_ atau—

AH!

"Sebentar, Kurama. Kurasa aku tahu kelemahannya," desis Ino penuh kepastian.

"Hn, kalau begitu segera lakukan, bocah. Amunisiku sudah menipis."

"Tapi aku membutuhkan seluruh kekuatanmu termasuk kekuatan cadanganmu. Kau mau kembali pada majikan aslimu, kan? Nah, berikanlah seluruh kekuatanmu padaku."

"Kheh, kau merayuku dengan cara basi itu lagi."

"Kau harus setuju, Kurama! Ayolah! Jangan buang waktu la—"

"Awas, Bocah!"

Nyaris terlambat.

Kurama beserta Ino di dalamnya masih sempat meloncat ke samping, tepat sepersekian detik sebelum bola raksasa meluncur ke arah mereka dan meledak dengan dahsyat.

Ino menganga tak percaya menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Segala macam strategi yang sempat disusunnya di kepala mendadak buyar dan berganti keterkejutan.

Bagaimana mungkin?!

Bola raksasa itu adalah senjatanya sendiri yang tadi lenyap tertelan benda bulat milik Deidara! Bagaimana mungkin senjata tersebut berbalik menyerang dirinya?

"BOCAH!"

Seruan Kurama membuat perhatian Ino kembali terpecah. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka nyaris terlambat. Hanya selisih sepersekian detik saja, tubuh mereka tentu akan terkena serangan dahsyat tersebut.

"Bagus sekali, Bocah! Kau sesumbar mengetahui kelemahannya, tapi ternyata dia lebih dulu tahu kelemahanmu," maki Kurama gusar.

Ino tak menjawab. Ia masih memandang tegang pada bola-bola senjatanya yang kini balik mengincarnya. Senjata makan tuan kah ini? Tidak mungkin! Sama sekali tidak mungkin!

Ino merasa sulit percaya dan ia masih ingin bersikeras. "Kurama, aku benar-benar tahu kelema―"

"Itu tidak penting lagi, Bocah! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Gunakan _sennin mode_ dan berpindahlah dengan cepat!"

"Tidak!" Ino mendadak kalap.

"Segera pergi dari tempat ini!" Kurama bertitah tegas.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Bocah bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

Keduanya berseteru dengan pendirian masing-masing dan membuat tubuh rubah ekor sembilan itu tampak seakan-akan hendak membelah karena kehendak pemakainya yang berlawanan arah.

"Demi Jashin, Kurama! Aku tidak bisa kabur dari sini! Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini! Tidaaaaaak!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan keras kepala!"

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa!"

" _Khukhukhu."_

Sekonyong-konyong, muncul bayangan burung raksasa di depan mereka yang masih terseok-seok menghindari serangan bola-bola raksasa.

"Seni adalah ledakan, _un_."

Bola-bola tadi mulai menipis dan lama kelamaan benar-benar habis. Bayangan burung besar itu pun tampak semakin jelas di bawah guyuran hujan. Tetes-tetes air hujan yang menderas sama sekali tak mengurangi kekokohan sosok tersebut. Tampak pula bayangan majikannya yang menyeringai pada Ino dan Kurama yang kini terengah-engah.

"Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, rangkaian seni yang lebih indah dari yang sudah-sudah."

Dari tempatnya berpijak, Ino bisa melihat seringai Deidara yang semakin lebar. Lelaki itu telah menggerakkan tangannya dan siap melepas segel. Ino tahu gestur tubuh itu. Sontak ia berteriak ngeri, "Tidaaaak!"

Namun sepertinya sia-sia.

Deidara telah selesai membentuk segelnya dan Ino menjerit semakin kalap. Seluruh atensinya kini terpusat pada satu titik di atas tanah. Ia berteriak menggila.

"Tubuh asliku! Tubuh asliku!"

Tapi Deidara tak menunda sedetik pun gerakannya.

"C4! _KATSU_!"

BLARR

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKK!"

BLARR BLARR BLARR

DUARRR

Hanya ledakan yang kemudian terdengar susul-menyusul. Tak henti-henti seakan tidak ada habisnya. Seolah tak peduli akan pekikan panjang tanda berakhirnya nyawa sesosok petarung di lembah berhujan yang kini menjelma menjadi lautan api.

Secara ajaib, hujan tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Namun langit masih tetap gelap.

Cahaya telah benar-benar lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DEI- _NIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

Deidara terlonjak kaget mendengar jerit menggelegar barusan. Ia buru-buru memegangi dadanya, takut kalau jantungnya copot sungguhan.

"DEI- _NII_ JAHAT!"

Pekikan dahsyat kembali terdengar. Tak perlu menebak dari mana asalnya, sebab sudah pasti jeritan itu berasal dari ruangan di sebelah kamar Deidara. Yaitu kamar Ino, adik perempuannya.

Di dalam kamarnya sendiri, Ino masih menjerit-jerit tak rela sembari melotot horor pada layar laptopnya yang masih terkoneksi dengan internet. Tampak tulisan _Game Over_ yang terpampang besar-besar di sana.

"TIDAAAK!" Ino menjerit lagi. "Huaaaaaaa! Aku tidak mau mengulang dari level satuuu!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berlari ke kamar sang kakak dan menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan ganas. " _Niisan_ jahat! Padahal aku sudah susah payah mendapatkan _kyuubi_ -nya. Huaaaaaa! _Niisan_ jahat! _Niisan_ membunuhku! Jahaaaaaaat!"

Ino masih menjambak-jambak rambut kuning kakaknya. Ia lalu bersumpah akan menjadikan kakaknya menu masakan layaknya _chicken-katsu_.

Hm. Deidara- _katsu, un?_

Krik. Krik.

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading :))_

Oiyah, makasih banyaaaak untuk yang udah nyempin _review/fave_ di _fict-fict_ sebelumnya. Aku syenaaang syekali! XD

 _Review_ seperti apa pun boleh banget kok :3

Maaf yah belum sempet dibales (ffn-nya masih eror) :*


End file.
